


Together

by lucy2196



Series: Out of the woods [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy2196/pseuds/lucy2196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy finds Clarke asleep in one of the underground shelters when she goes missing from camp. She just had nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“Wake up, princess.”

Clarke would recognise that voice anywhere. Well, that voice and that stupid nickname. She’s not a princess and she doesn’t care about what Bellamy thinks. At least most of the time.

She opens her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. She had have nightmares again, she wants to sleep and Bellamy might be an idiot but he knows better than anyone else that she doesn’t sleep at all. She sits on the bed and realises that she’s not inside her tent. She’s in the bunker. The same one where she and Finn... well, where _that_ happened, and Clarke wants to forget about it. She wants to forget about all that happened with Finn because he’s dead. She killed him.

But she remembers everything. She remembers why she’s sleeping there and, suddenly, she starts to cry. She doesn’t want to cry in front of Bellamy but he has seen her worst and he seems to know how to comfort her. She just wants him to hug her. And he does. Bellamy holds her while she sobs like he does when she wakes up screaming in the middle on the night, dreaming of killing Finn. Clarke doesn’t know why he’s able to calm her when not even her mom can but she’s too desperate to care. So he just holds her until she stops crying.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

“Well, you weren’t in your tent. Your mom was worried and she sent guards to look for you because she thought you would be all alone in the woods. I sneaked out of camp and started looking underground because I knew you wouldn’t be so stupid to be in the woods alone all night. So here I am, princess. And now you’re going to tell why you came here.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything” she tries to get up but he pushes her so she’s sitting on the bed again, “Bellamy let me go.”

“First tell me why you came here.”

“Why are you so interested in me? I thought we didn’t like each other.”

Bellamy hesitates and Clarke can see his jaw clench. She can’t breathe; her heart is beating so fast that she thinks it may get out of her chest. He can’t possibly like her, right? Because she doesn’t like him. Not even a little. Not after what happened to Finn, and Wells and her father. Everybody she has ever loved was dead. But Clarke can’t lose Bellamy.

“I’m not interested in you, princess. I just need you, remember? Our friends are trapped and your mother hates me. I need your help to be on the rescue team. And that team is leaving in three days so you better hurry and convince your mother.”

Clarke is shocked. She is not sure her mother will let her go rescue them. Not when she knew about Clarke’s nightmares. Not after that first night she found Bellamy in Clarke’s bed. That wasn’t exactly easy to explain. And Bellamy wouldn’t let her either if he even found out about what happened last night.

“And what are we waiting for? We have to be on that team!” she tries to get up but he pushes her again.

“You are not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong, Clarke, so you better stop trying to get up or I’m going to pin you to the bed.” And Clarke knows he’s being serious because Bellamy doesn’t like to use his force against her, but the idea of having him on top of her makes her blush. “Princess you better start talking, we don’t have all day and your mother will kill me if she finds out I’m here with you in the first place.”

She knows she has to tell him, they are partners. And it’s not like she has anyone else to tell, at least not if she wants the camp to think she’s sane.

“I saw him Bellamy. I saw Finn.” She mumbles.

“You could have called me. You know you can talk to me Clarke.”

“This time was different. I saw Finn.” Clarke takes a deep breath and continues talking “But I saw Wells too.”

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say. It’s the first time they talk about Wells after he was killed and he doesn’t like the way his name sounds coming from Clarke’s mouth. She continues talking.

“I was back at the grounders camp and Finn’s body was there, I had just killed him. He said he loved me. And when I turned around Wells was there, telling me he loved me. That I was the reason he was on the ground. That I was the reason he was dead. I just couldn’t take it and I ran to camp.” Bellamy holds her while she talks but she starts to sob again. “But when I got there, Raven was waiting for me, crying and calling me a murderer, and I just ran into the woods. And then the rest appeared.”

Bellamy is confused.

“The rest?” he asks.

“Jasper and Monty. And all the other kids trapped in Mount Weather. They were telling me that I abandoned them. That they were killed because I wasn’t there to help them. I woke up crying and I just couldn’t take it anymore, Bellamy. I just ran here.”

And Bellamy is speechless. Only Clarke would blame herself for something she didn’t do. He kisses her forehead and holds her even tighter, and Clarke thinks that it shouldn’t feel so good to be in his arms. She shouldn’t feel safe just by being next to him. Her heart shouldn’t pound so hard.

 Finally, Bellamy lets her go.

“Princess, you did what it had to be done. Also, it was Wells’ decision to follow you here; his death is not your fault. Raven is mad, but she will come around, she just needs time. And for the rest, we don’t know if they are death and I remind you that we’re going to save them, because that is what we both do. We protect our people. We kept them alive for weeks, Clarke. You just have to trust them to take care of themselves a few more days and we’ll save them, you and me. Together. Now let’s go talk to your mom, we don’t need her to be mad at us if we want to go on that stupid mission.”

She follows him out of the bunker and she’s relieved when she sees the sun. They are going to save their friends, she’s sure of that. And they are going to do it _together_.


End file.
